


Who Would Have Thought

by TorrieMaze



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Dark, Domestic Violence, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorrieMaze/pseuds/TorrieMaze
Summary: REPOSTING FROM DOKUGA (previous known as Single Spark) - written back in 2011 - no beta and not going to reedit - just ctrl C + ctrl V from my account FallenTenchi on DOKUGA___When Kagome's voice came from the other end of the phone asking for help, who would have thought the young woman would bring so much trouble with her? - Rated MA for mention of relationship violence, violence, language, and sexual situation - Written from challenges and or DDN/IDDN





	1. Black & Blue

Three years… For three years she had loved him and for two and a half years he had treated her like she was dirt under his boots. Enough was enough. Learning that he had cheated on her with his slut of a secretary was the drop that made the glass overflow.

Making up her mind about leaving him had been easy but executing it was another thing.

The last time the young woman had tried leaving, the dumbass had beaten her up so badly, her body had been left black and blue with bruises. For weeks, she had to hide her battered body from the view of her friends and family while he told her it was her fault.

Of course, she had hoped for a better ending.

Hope! It was the one thing which had her holding out for so long. Hope that he would see what he was doing was wrong. Hope that he would finally understand just how much she loved him. Hope that someday her love would be enough… but then if she were to leave, who would take care of him? Who would love him?

Unknown to him, he had given her the answer to all her questions and also a very good reason to leave his sorry ass when he slept with Kikyo.

But unlike last time, she would be extra smart and extremely careful.

Leaving a note with her brother, which specified the hours in which the hanyou wouldn’t be at their shared house, she asked him to go fetch her clothes and personal things, without leaving a single trace of his presence in the home, while she would be waiting for Sota at the airport.

There was no way she could stay in Japan – Kagome would make sure to be far enough from the Hanyou so he couldn’t find or reach her no matter how hard he tried.


	2. Red And Raw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knight in Shining Armour!

The call had came at his workplace. The instant the soft voice on the other end of the phone spoke, he knew something terribly wrong must have happened. This young woman wouldn’t be calling him… especially not at his workplace.

Actually, if he thought about it, the butcher’s shop was not the place where anyone would call him specifically. Of course, the customer of the shop called in, some of them, daily, but family or friends usually waited till he was home to call him. To hear her melodious voice on the other side of the line felt like an electric shock to his system.

Dropping the bloody knife to the table where he had been cutting the blood red, raw meat, he walked from the refrigerator to the front of the store with the cordless phone glued to his ear as he listened to the young miko speak.

“I hope you don’t mind… I decided to do a surprise visit. … Surprise!” the voice of his brother’s girlfriend said as he heard the tremble in her voice as if she was scared out of her wits about something or someone. He knew a plea for help when he heard one.

“Where are you?” he rapidly asked as a sudden need to protect her irk him.

“The airport.” The young women answered simply.

“Stay where you are. I’m coming to get you.” He replied before hanging up.

The abnormality of the situation left a sour taste in his mouth. Going to his boss’s office he explained the situation to her, making sure she understood that this was a one time deal and that it wouldn’t and shouldn’t happen again.

After a quick conversation as to when or if Sesshomaru should be back to the shop and a nod of agreement from his boss, he left the shop and ran home to pick up the place quickly before making his way to the airport that was about a ten minutes ride from his place.

As he thought about it he could easily answer his own questions … but two questions plagued him thought his drive to the airport: Why would Kagome unexpectedly jump on a plane from Tokyo, Japan to Moncton, Canada? And what had given him the sudden sensation that she was in danger?

Taking exit 17, he got to the airports in a matter of minutes. Parking in the short term parking space after paying his due, he swiftly made his way to the airport entry where he found the answer to all his plaguing questions.

There stood an emotionally raw young woman with a look of utter distress on her bruised face. As he got closer to her, he let his eyes surveyed her face. An urge to take her in his arms overcame him. “You’re safe now.” He told her as his arms wrapped around her small shoulders. He felt her head rest on his chest as a sigh of great relief left her throat.


	3. Under The Yellow Sunset

In the small green park on Tingley Road, you could hear tiny little black and beige bird chirping and the bees passing by as the yellow sunset in the west. Two lone figures sat on a wooden bench. While neither spoke, both were waiting for the other to break to ice. They sat in complete silence although the atmosphere around was tensed.

A sigh was emitted from the girl as she sat on her hands, trying with all her might to stop fidgeting. Sesshomaru had been so quiet it was scaring her… but then again Mister Stoic was being just like himself as he sat there, back ridged, head held high. It was as if he was doing his best to ignore her. Stealing a glance at him from the corner of her eye, the young woman felt strangely safe with him beside her.

Nibbling on her lips, the young maiden looked at her surroundings. The decision of coming to Canada had been a last minute one. The trip had cost a great deal lot more then she had thought it would have… but where else was she supposed to go? Japan wasn’t safe for her anymore and she knew no one that lived far enough away for her to feel remotely safe.

Hearing the intake of a deep breathe from the Daiyoukai beside her, she thought that he would finally say something … but no he just sat there, not uttering a word. Taking her courage with both hands she plunged into what she knew would be a very uncomfortable conversation for both of them.

“What is it you want to know?” the young girl asked softly as she looked up at Kami looking man beside her.

“Nothing. I can figure out everything just by the smell and the bruises that mark your body.” The older male replied.

“I’m surprised you don’t want to know how long Inuyasha has been …” there was a pause in which her eyes returned to the ground before coming back up to his perfect face. “Hitting me.” She retorted.

“No. I don’t need to know.” He supplied without looking at the girl beside him.

“And, I presume you don’t want to know why I’m here either?” she continued

“You presume right.” He responded simply.

“Yet you sit here, beside me, as if you were waiting for something.” She said still looking at the perfect male specimen beside her.

The silence was deafening when he didn’t answer her. Kagome’s eyes returned to the ground in front of her as her thoughts became a jumble in her mind.

“He…” she started before stopping herself by nibbling on her lips.

“Yes?” he asked, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

“He can’t know that I’m here… Otherwise, he’ll come after me.” She said her voice trembling slightly at the thought of Inuyasha finding her.

“He won’t.” he stoically answered her, before getting up from the bench, leaving the young woman with her thoughts.


	4. Indigo Nightmare

A scream pierced the night. Slowly getting up from his bed, Sesshomaru made his way to Kagome’s bedroom, and although he knew she wouldn’t hear his knock, he knocked on the door before entering. He found her trashing on her bed as she fought with her covers. Clenching his teeth against the emotion that were raised in him, he silently cursed his brother to hell for what he had done to the poor girl.

Night after night since Kagome had arrived, the young woman would have awful nightmares that would make her whimpers, screams, and dry sobs. At times she would fight with her covers and her pillows and at the worst of it all she would even wake up crying in the death of the night. 

The bruises on her body had slowly faded away and after a few weeks, none of what had happened to her was apparent to the naked eye. Unfortunately for her, it was the mental bruises that had imprinted themselves that affected her the most.

During the day, nothing would show her inner battles. Kagome would smile and laugh at the antics of the Demon Lord that had now become her friend and roommate. It was in the indigo light of the night she would wake him up as she cried out for help.

Unable the resist her whimpers and her sobs, every night he would get up and make his way to her bedroom, quietly entering before getting in bed with her, taking her in his arms to make the nightmares disappear. Sometimes, at the comforting feeling of his arm, she was calm down. At other times it would only escalate to a point where she would wrestle with him as he tried to wake her up.

Those nights, when even his presence couldn’t help bring her out of her misery, were the worst for both of them.

For him, the feelings of utter helplessness to assist the poor girl in her recovery from his brother’s madness always left him feeling emotions he didn’t even want to contemplate and with an irritation that he made sure to vent out on the preparation of the meat for the customers of the butcher’s shop the next morning.

For her, the alarming feeling that Inuyasha was coming for her no matter with whom she might be living or what she might do to escape him was the worst of the nightmares. Waking up in the morning she still thought that the boy would find her and drag her back with him to Japan.

As he looked upon her thrashing body, she threw her pillow at his head as if she had somehow sensed him coming near to the bed. Catching her projectile before it actually hit him; he dropped the white fluffy thing to the floor before laying beside the young woman on the bed. Putting his arm around the young woman who was in the throes of one of her worst nightmare he had ever seen, he silently told himself that only time would truly heal her pain.


	5. Green With Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please be WARNED that this chapter will contain VIOLENCE and LANGUAGE - if you are underage or cannot stomach it please leave now.

Inuyasha had seen her with his brother, laughing, talking and touching him. It had utterly grossed him out. The bitch was his and he would make sure she remembered to whom she belonged to.

Finding her had been child’s play. She had left a trail of papers a mile long as she made her foolish way to his brother. Using her credit card to buy her plane ticket and only closing her bank account once she was in Canada while using his brother’s address as a way to reach her had only accentuated what he had always thought of her… she was one VERY stupid female! Actually, as he thought more about it, she was probably taunting him. She really wanted him to find her… because if she hadn’t wanted to be found, she would have used cash – like he had done while tracking her whereabouts

Of course, the surprise of finding all of her things gone when he had come back from work had angered him even more than anything else she had done before. It was her fault, she was asking for it. He would make sure to teach her a lesson… and he was certain it would hurt!

He had waited and watched his brother’s come and go for the past couple of weeks. Seeing how she never really left the place without Sesshomaru and that there was no way he would get close the Kagome if his dumbass of an older brother was around, he understood he would have to plan his hit around the older male’s schedule. As he waited, he learned that Fridays was Sesshomaru’s late night – he would work from noon till eight o’clock – giving him plenty of time. He looked at his watch; Friday, 11:30.

He heard the sound of a car door closing and saw his brother’s car leave – Finally, the girl was alone at last!

Making his way to the front door, he soon realized that the placed reeked of his brother’s smell and that it overshadowed his bitch’s smell to the point that he had a hard time telling where she was in the house. He needed to be extremely stealthy as he opened the door and moved about the house looking for the stupid wench.

As he arrived at the end of the wall that was separating the kitchen and the hallway, he peeked around the corner, finding the thing he had been looking for with her back turn to him. “Honey, I’m home!” he said in a fake cheerful voice as he came into view with a gruesome smirked played on his lips as he stared at the back of the t-shirt clad girl.

He saw her slowly turning around with a look of unveiled terror played on her face as she took in his cameo green pants, army green shirt, and combat boots. Her mouth opened as if to say something but no sound came out of her throat. His gruesome smirk grew into a full fledge ghastly smile.

“I knew you would give it up to the first comer, you fucking whore!” he said as his eyes roam on her body memorizing the picture she made in Sesshomaru’s t-shirt and sweat pants. Swiftly grabbing her upper right arm, he squeezed until he saw her wince. “Admit it! You’ve been sleeping around like the bitch in heat that you are!” he continued while shaking her violently.

“No! I’m doing laundry. Please let me go Inuyasha, you’re hurting me.” She pleaded as she tried to pry his fingers from her arm with her left hand.

“I’m hurting you!? Good! That will teach you to leave me!” he retorted as he brutally continued to shake her. “Brainless bitch.” He said as his hand left her arms to smack her right across the face, bruising her cheek instantly by the sheer force of the blow. “I’ll show you what happens when you leave me!” he said as he yet again hit her but this time his aim was for her stomach.

It didn’t take long before her back was resting against the wall that separated the entrance hall and the kitchen as each strike became a dance of him sticking her and her taking a few steps back to avoid the next blow even though they keep coming.

Punch after punch, the young woman was rendered breathless until she almost lost consciousness from the absolute pain of her ribs breaking under the assault.

When the half-demon saw her legs give out underneath her, his hand went to her throat, shaking her while righting her, before he applied pressure to said part of her body.”If I can’t have you, no one will.” He said as a menacing smile played on the hanyou’s lips. His left hand joined the right one that was already on her throat, fully encircling it, before his thumbs pushed on her airway and his hand constricted around her small appendage blocking the blood flow to her brain. Needless to say, the hanyou was enjoying seeing her struggle for breath and the idea of killer thrilled him to no expense as he saw her desperately trying to free herself from his grip.

Her blunt nails clawed at his hands leaving red lines and she even drew blood like a sharp side of her right pinky nail pierced his skin. Although he had felt a certain high from struggle and rapidly became boring and he grew tired of her frantic antics. Deciding he had enough, he gave her a firm shake, hitting her head against the wall behind her so hard that the sound of a breaking watermelon against something hard resounded in the small two bedroom apartment. Removing his hand front her throat, he saw her unconscious body fell to a heap at his feet.

He felt the adrenaline pumping and heard his blood thumping in his ears ... But never did he see his brother’s fist as it connected with his jaw. As blackness overcame him, he heard these final words.

“You shall never touch her again...”


	6. The Meaning Behind The Orange Colored Flowers

The beeping of the machine was the first sound that she heard before a pounding headache overcame any of her senses. Taking a deep breath trying to relieve the nauseous feeling, she tentatively tried opening her eyes. The orange light of the sunset fully hit her eyes, making her cringe at the ache behind her eyes intensified. Deciding it was better to keep her eyes close she heard the rustling of close among the beeping sounds the machines were making.

“Hello, sleepy head.” Said a very sexy voice from her left side. “Don’t try to move too much. I’ll go get the doctors.” The male voice said before she heard the rustling of clothing and footstep departing, as a door opened and closed.

Licking her dried chapped lips, she could only imagine what she looked like. A dead person probably looked better then she did right now, Kagome silently thought as she lay there waiting for mister sexy voice to come back. To her surprise, it was a female voice that greeted her.

“Hello, I’m Dr. Matherson and I’m the one that’s been looking after you. Mr. Taisho was telling me that you are finally awake.” Said the gentle female voice.

Taking another deep breath, the young woman opened her mouth to speak but found out her throat hurt too much to utter a word. Letting out the deep breath, she moved her hand to her cover the sun that beamed in her closed eyes.

“Oh, I see your problem. Wait! I’ll go close the curtains.” The doctor said as she moved to close the blinds, cutting the entry of the sunlight. “Is that better?” she asked looking at the resting girl with a smile on her small face, as Kagome finally opened her eyes while nodding to answer to the Doctor’s question.

“If you don’t mind, I have to ask a few questions to access you and then a nurse will be coming in to take in vitals.” The small female doctor said.

Feeling her throat constrict at the idea of speaking, Kagome put her hand around her throat where a pain shot through her skin. Frowning, she tried remembering what had happened to her. Closing her eyes against the terrible headache that thinking brought on, the young girl the nauseous feeling as the face of Inuyasha face as he was strangling her came to mind.

Her eyes popped open as the machine indicating her heart rate went ballistic as she started hyperventilating. Searching with her eyes for something to write on, Kagome looked at the doctor with panic-stricken eyes.

“Please calm down. If you have any question concerning your attacker, Mr. Taisho will be here in a little while to explain everything.” The doctor said, somehow understanding why the sudden panic in the bedridden girl. “Could you please open your mouth wide for me?” she asks before taking a little light and shining in Kagome’s Throat. “From what I’m seeing, the tissue of your inner throat has a little bruising to it. Everything should be back to normal in a couple of days. I would recommend you speak as little as possible and drink cold water or suck on ice cubes to reduce the swelling.” The doctor said before giving a pen and a little tablet of papers to her patient. “Now can you tell me your name?”

Higurashi, Kagome the younger of the two females wrote.

“Very good. Do you know where you are?” Came the second question.

Moncton, New Brunswick, Canada… Hospital. The girl answered on the paper.

“Good. Can you tell me what year are we?” Dr. Matherson asked.

As Kagome proceed to write down the date, Sesshomaru walked in and came to sit in a chair that was beside the bed with a bouquet of lovely orange flowers. Looking up from the pad of paper on her laps, Kagome smiled softly at the sight of the flowers in the square glass vase, before she showed her answer to the doctor.

“Good, good. Well, you don’t seem to have any memory loss and your pupils are responding to light. I’m going to keep you here for the night, under observation,” she said looking at Sesshomaru when she heard a growl coming from his side of the room and then back at Kagome before continuing with her instruction. “A nurse should be here shortly to take your vitals and then we shall change you of rooms, will make you more comfortable.” The doctor said before leaving the room.

The room stayed quiet for a little while as Kagome looked at the Daiyoukai at her left before she started twisting her hands together, fidgeting with curiosity about everything and nothing. Looking at the flowers he was still holding, she decided to start with an easy subject.

“What are those?” she asked her voice hoarse as she pointed at the bouquet of flowers on his laps.

“Flowers.” He replied stoically. Seeing her feature morph into something that clearly said his answer was stupid, he decided he needed to reform his answer. “Alstroemeria; better known as Peruvian Lilies; with orange/yellow bi-color roses and Orange Blossom.” He answered simply as he set the clear, square vase on the night table beside the hospital bed.

“And what do they mean?” She asked again as she got closer to the flowers to smell them. Wincing as her ribs started smarting from her sudden movement she brought her hand to her left side where she felt the bandage under her shirt… well, more precisely one of Sesshomaru’s t-shirt. What was she doing dressed in one of the Demon’s shirt? Frowning she looked up at the Daiyoukai with the question written on her features.

“Friendship and devotion,” he said pointing at the Orange Alstroemeria “The Orange Blossom means Innocence and the bi-color roses ... well, they are roses” he said as he sat on the side of the bed looking at her face, as he seemingly decided not to answer her unasked question.

Lifting his hand to touch her bruised cheek, he saw her flinched at the motion. Clenching his teeth, he continued forth with his movement and cupped her cheek before stroking it with his thumb. Feeling her lean into his touched, he rapidly removed his hand, got up from his sitting position, and walked to the window that overlooked the city of Moncton.

With his back turned on her, he let out an imperceptible sigh as he listened to the young girl’s fidgeting. Resting his shoulder on the right side of the window sill, he silently thought about how to approach the whole conversation, which was to come, with the girl when he heard her trembling coarse voice asked the one question he didn’t want to answer truthfully.

“What about Inuyasha?”

“Gone.” Was the monosyllable respond her gave her.

“Elaborate, please.” She replied back.

This time the sigh he let out was very noticeable. “When I got home he had beaten you to a pulp. You were laying lifeless at his feet and the asshole was gloating, thinking he had killed you.” A sharp intake of breath was heard from the girl as if the revelation had hit her in the guts, but he continued with what he had to say. “He never heard or saw me coming...” he said, his hand making a fist as if he was going to hit something. “I hit him by the side of the head and he went down like a rock.” He said emotionless. “You were bleeding pretty badly from the head wound he had inflicted to you.” Looking down at his feet before looking back up at the view of the city he continued. “When I realized that the twit had cut the landline, I went out to my car to get my cell phone so I could call an ambulance for you and the police to arrest his ass…” There was a pause in his explication as if he was thinking about the word to use for the next part. “By the time I came back inside, he had somehow vanished, leaving a trace of blood so I easily could track him, but my full attention was on you… making sure you didn’t die from my foolishness.” He murmured the last part as if he was talking to himself more then to her. His back was rigid as a wood plank but his voice was distant and cold like he was talking about the weather or something none important. “When everything was said and done, and I knew you weren’t in…” again there was a pause in his speech in which he swallowed auditable “trouble anymore, I went after him only to notice that his tracks led me directly to the airport where I lost his smell among all the others.” He took a deep breath before he said the rest. “I called home, in Japan, the maids told me that Inuyasha made it safely home, amid a certain head wound they didn’t understand how he had gotten it. As I was on the phone the Japanese Authorities arrested him for attempted homicide…” looking over his shoulder to the girl to see how she was taken the news, he saw her looking at him with a saddened face. “You don’t have to worry about him anymore.” He finished before looking back over at the city through the plate window.

There was a long pause in which Sesshomaru waited for the miko to digest the information the had been fed to her.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome asked very softly. “How did you know I needed you?” as she looked at the Daiyoukai’s turned back.

Suddenly turning around he looked at the girl, straight in the eyes. “Did you really think I would leave you alone, without surveillance?” he said cryptically before he looked away shaking his head as if the idea of leaving her alone in his apartment was ludicrous. Finally moving from his resting position against the window sill he made his way to the bed before looking at the young woman. “You rest now. I shall be back later.” He said before she could ask another question, the door to her right opened and closed and he was gone, leaving Kagome alone with her thoughts about the whole situation.


	7. Mingle My Little Violet Friend

The recovery process had been a lengthy one. For the longest while each time she took a breath her ribs would smart and her terrible everlasting headache had only faded a few days after she had left the Hospital.

Even though he could smell her hurting and see her wince and grimace when she made a movement that she shouldn’t have been doing, never did she complain to Sesshomaru. Actually, he was the one telling her to sit down and rest when he thought she had enough. Still, the girl had been like a little bee; she never stayed long in one place, but always stayed inside even during the beautiful days of autumn.

All in all, the young woman looked perfectly normal, putting aside the fact that she was in recovery mode, but it was the small thing that indicated that something awful had happened to her. Each time a male passed near her, from the corner of his eyes, he could see her recoil at the presence of a male near her and every time she thought she had made a mistake she would fall to her knee and beg for his forgiveness, probably hoping that he wouldn’t hit her... but he wasn’t his brother and the girl had yet to understand that, it would seem.

One night, while they were preparing supper, he had asked her to take out the condiment out of the fridge and to set the table for them while he was giving their meal a final touch. He had no idea how it had happened because his back had been turned on her, but what he heard was a jar of glass hit the tile floor and explode in thousands of medium to very tiny little shards of glass. Hastily turning around to perused her body to make sure she was alright, his swift movement scared her, and unable to react rapidly enough, he saw her fall to her hands and knees in the mess of mayo and glass that covered the tile floors, excusing herself to her clumsiness and begging for forgiveness as if she was a but a maid in his house. Luckily for her and him, she hadn’t hurt herself, but the demon lord knew it was just a matter of time before it would happen…

It irked him to no end to see a woman, like her, that, at one point in time, had so much spirit and self-esteem, lose it all for the liking of a man. After witnessing a few endangerments of that kind from the girl, Sesshomaru had decided it well overdue for her to meet new people, mingle, and get her self-esteem back.

One evening, after he came home from work, he sat down with her and explained his point of view to the young adult that was his roommate. Unfortunately for him, she didn’t take well to the news of having to mingle and she even had a little tantrum about the whole subject… but he told himself that he had planted the seed and he would just have to be a patient man to wait and see if said seed would blossom into something before he, himself, took action.

Of course, he understood that joining some type of activity was frightening for her. After all, at one point in these activities, she would have to form a bond and trust someone – something he knew would be a hard thing for her to do. He still thought that it would be best for her to know only have his company day and night.

A few weeks past without any mention of their conversation, then one evening, as he was preparing to go to his Tae Kwon Do class, he saw her coming out of her room dressed in violet yoga pants and a violet tank top with a black zip-up hoodie, and sneakers on her feet. Although she was looking at him expectantly, he told himself to not get his hope up and if she had decided it was time to go out and meet new people, it was best to play the indifference card.

“Yes?” he asked without looking at her.

“Can I … Can I come with you?” she asked hesitantly.

“Do as you wish, miko.” He said as he walked out the door with the young girl following him. It was the first night she accompanied him, but it wasn’t the last.

As time went by, she started looking at posters and pamphlets of classes and courses the interested her and that she could take but never really made any move to join them, until one night he insisted she made a decision…

Little did he know that his pesky insistence would bring him more agony than he had ever thought possible!


	8. November Nights

Stepping off the bus, she looked to the right then the left before she started walking toward Scott Street where she would start her ten minutes’ walk home. The night was quiet and somewhat cold as the autumn wind picked up, bringing with it the promise of the first snow. As she let out a breath as a puff of white mist appeared in front of her; a sure sign that she would be better sleeping inside than outside tonight.

As she arrived near Storey Road East, she had the sudden impression that there was something or more like someone that was following you. Speeding up, she looked over her shoulder. There, not even three feet away from her, stood a man… well more like a male demon with big red eyes that were looking straight at her. Without waiting to know what he wanted, she started running. In her haste to get away, she rounded the corner of Storey Road instead of going straight. 

Within minutes the girl was lost in a part of the neighborhood that she had never visited. Without stopping, she looked over her shoulder to realize that she was still being pursued by mister big red eyes. Letting out a little screamed as she saw that he was coming closer and closer, she willed her legs to go faster only to trip over her own feet. The girl landed on the sidewalk with an ‘ooof’ sound. Trying to pick herself up as fast as she could, it wasn’t fast enough as she felt a hand on her upper arm. In sheer panic, she started kicking and screaming bloody murder hoping she would get the attention of anyone, but before she could make much ruckus she felt a large clawed hand clamp over her small mouth.

“Shhhhhh!” the demon said behind her. “Will you stop kicking, please? I’m here to help you, miss!” he continued saying in his baritone voice.

Although she heard the words he was saying she didn’t quite comprehend them due to the fact that she was in pure terror mode. Trying to kick him from behind, she scratched his hand to have him remove the appendage from her mouth. In a swift movement, he reached across her stomach, pinning her arms and pressed her small body to his much more robust and large one, making her incapable of kicking or scratching him. Having no other choice, she stopped fighting him. Going slack in his arms, she waited till he would be stupid enough to let go her to pounce into action to kick the living daylight out of him.

As she was musing her next move she missed what the demon had been whispering in her ear “Miss Kagome! Please if you hurt yourself, the Lord will have my head. You have to stop resisting me.” He said without releasing her. “If I let go of my hold on you, will you behave?” he asked. When she nodded, he made a tentative release of her mouth, but as soon as the hand had been removed, she started screaming. Again his hand closed over her mouth, stopping most of the sound.

“Please, please miss, stop screaming.” He responded to her absolute stubbornness. “Sesshomaru will not appreciate what you are doing right now.” He finally commented.

Hearing the name of the Demon Lord clicked with something inside the girl that made her listen and understand what this demon was saying. Turning her head to look at her abductor she realized that he had one magenta stripes on each cheek and was wearing the colours that represented the house of the Western land. Looking at the red eyes, she nodded her head indicating that she had finally understood. Feeling his arms move away from her stomach and his hand from her mouth, she took a few steps before turning to fully look at the male that was behind her.

“Let me Present myself.” He replied, “I am Yue of the West.” He said bowing low as if she was a person of great importance. “Milord has demanded that I keep a close eye on his lady.” He said simply.

Confused, Kagome looked at Yue. “What do you mean ‘keep a close eye on his lady?’” she asked.

“Sesshomaru has indicated to me that he wanted nothing bad happening to you. I have been looking after you when the Lord is and were unable to do it himself.” He responded.

“You mean to say that you have been following me around and watching the house when Sesshomaru isn’t around.” She quizzed

“Yes, milady.” He retorted.

“You mean to say that you are the one that alerted Sesshomaru when his brother was around?” she inquired.

She was met with a long silence before he nodded his head. “Yue is sorry, milady, of not having been able to help you when you were in danger.” The demon apologized, bowing low again.

“Yue, why are you calling me ‘milady’?”

“Following orders, milady.” He answered simply.

Shaking her head, she looked at what she presumed was a dog demon with a small smile. “Please, no more title. My name is Kagome and you shall address me as such.” She said.

“Can not do, milady.” He responded.

Waving her hand in the air she replied “Pfft Sesshomaru will just have to swallow his bone. My name is Kagome, no honorific title. I am but a simple human girl. Now since you are watching over me, I presume you are supposed to make sure I get home safely, so that means you are to walk me home… there is only one trouble. I have no idea where I am.” She replied with a big smile on her lips.

“That’s alright mi la --- uhm --- Kagome. I know where we are. I shall show you the way home.” Yue said before he turned on himself and started walking the opposite way they had come.

“Good thing one of us knows… because I have one hell of a discussion to have with YOUR Lord.” Kagome re-joined as she started walking beside the demon.


	9. Taunting on a Winter's Night

As the autumn days changed into winter nights the relationship between Kagome and Sesshomaru became something resembling a lot like friendship. They had “long talks” about everything and nothing in particular. Of course, most of the time, during those conversations, the young girl often felt like she had to pry the information out of the Demon Lord and more often than not her questioning led her in a direction that she just didn’t want to go.

One wintery night, while there was a raging winter storm outside, inside the comfort of their shared home, Sesshomaru had been reading the paper and while Kagome had been job searching online after receiving her visa, the girl turned to the demon lord that sat on the couch behind her to the left.

“Sesshomaru, may I ask you a question?”

“Isn’t that what you just did?” he answered without looking up

“Yes, but I meant another question.” She replied giving him a meaningful look that he never saw.

“Hn-Hn” he accepted while still somewhat ignoring the girl by not looking at her.

“Why haven’t you found a special someone?” she questioned softly as she examined his face with a small smile.

“Why do you ask?” the demon responded.

“Well, I’ve been here for the past … What? Six or seven months, and you have yet to bring back someone home to… Well you know. Since the winter is well underway and mating season is almost here for you demons… I was wondering if you were in a relationship with someone.” She answered, bringing her left foot on the chair, hugging her leg to her chest and positioning her chin on her knee.

“Fair enough. I have yet to find a mate because none of the females out there are good enough for me.” He retorted simply, still reading the paper.

“Well aren’t we Mister Presumptuous! Have you even looked?” she asked, annoyed at his answer.

“Why should I?” He responded, finally looking up at the girl that sat on the swiveling computer chair to his right.

“Because you might be surprised by whom you may find.” She said, completely taken aback again by his answer. “I presume you don’t want to stay by your lonesome self forever!” she continued.

“You presume wrong.” He replied, putting aside his journal.

“What do you mean I presume wrong? You’d rather be alone than be with someone?” she enquired.

“Yes.” Was his stoic answer.

“Surely you have needs. No?” she pushed on.

“Yes, I do.” He retorted without elaborating

“And what? You just masturbate?!” As the M word left her lips, a rosy blush crept up her cheeks to her ears and traveled down her throat to her chest where her shirt hid any progression it might make further down her body. Her left hand flew to her mouth covering it and her eyes grew as big as saucers, conveying the surprise the girl felt as she just couldn’t believe the words that had left her lips.

Seeing her antics and the astounded look on her face brought a small smile on his lips. The young woman should really learn not to speak so much. She certainly had a special ability to put herself in situations like these. “For your answer, since you seem so interested in my sex life, “ he quibbled “I take pleasure whenever it is offered but I don’t go looking for it.” He leveled her with a look before asking “Are you offering?” he asked knowing full well he was taunting her.

Plugging her ears she started LALALA’ing demonstrating very clearly to the Daiyoukai that she didn’t want to listen anymore, before getting up from the chair in the living room, had to make her way three doors down the hallway to her bedroom, closing the door shut behind her.

Looking at her departing back, Sesshomaru tried to hide his mirth by picking up the daily news and pretended to read it as a full smile played on his lips. The girl was too easy to tease, it should be illegal to have so much fun tormenting someone.


	10. Madenning - Aggravating - Annoying

The girl was maddening. 

Since the day she had started those stupid courses in September, she had been practicing day in and day out – grinding her hips to the beats of whatever music that was the flavor of the week in an outfit fit for …. Well… for ladies of the night. 

As he heard the boom-boom-boom of the song she was “dancing” too, he could picture her in his mind wearing a stunning blue satin corset with fully adjustable crisscross black satin ribbon laced in the back, cut in a mid sweetheart form with black lace trim to soften the cleavage line. A sturdy row of metal clasps on the front was giving the corset a certain classic Victorian look that she usually paired with black froufrou underwear that she would cover with a detachable black net tutu made from voluminous netting and endless legs, strapped in 4inches black satin high heels, barely covered by thigh high nylons. The ensemble was complete with black gloves and a mini top hat.

The whole look was ridiculous … but damn did she look good in it … especially when she strutted around the apartment unaware of the effects that she had on him asking him if he could help her tying the corset or just asking him how she looked in the ensemble.

Sesshomaru knew actually what his problem was and it frustrated him that he couldn’t do anything about it… His problem could be resumed in two words: Mating Season.

Of course, he would never bed the girl… he couldn’t do that not after what his brother had done to her. The image of her face displaying exactly what she thought of him if he tried one of his pickup lines on her or even just plain out proposed bedding her was enough to make him back paddle at the idea. Plus, he could only imagine what it would be like for her to be hit on by the brother of your aggressor… the more he thought about it the more he realized that he just could not bring himself to hit on the young girl...

And, it wasn’t like she was that interesting. Right? It’s not like he was attracted to her or that he would listen to every word that left her mouth or that he deemed her worth his time and energy… Then again, why did she bring a smile to his lips when she entered the room? And why did he answer every question she ever asked. Even more so, why did he find her amusing when she messed up the punch line of a joke?

The girl was just aggravating!

As his mind went round and around he never heard the young woman coming out of her room and stationing herself by his side on the sofa, still dressed in that infuriating outfit. It was only when she touched his arm that the Demon finally realized she was there.

“I’ve been calling your name for the past 4 minutes.” She said before turning her look to where he had been staring “What is so interesting with the wall? Did you see a bug?” she asked bringing her legs on the couch as if she was afraid the invisible insect would crawl on her.

“No. No bug.” He answered, seeing her relax as his eyes traveled from her eyes to her corset bound voluptuous chest, to her endless legs that he could picture wrapped around his hips as he fucked her. Blinking a couple of times to remove the image from his mind he let his eyes rest on the carpet deciding it was probably for the best.

“I was just wondering what you were planning to do during your April vacations?” she asked with a small smile on her lips although he could smell the apprehension wafting for her.

“Why” he questioned her as his eyes traveled to her face as images of her naked body flashed in his mind.

“Well… I know you have some vacation time planned and that you asked Yue to come live here for a few days… … but I was wondering if you would be back on the sixteenth?” she replied with her own question.

Frowning he tried thinking where she was going with her line of question. “Why?” he finally responded.

“Oh! just like that…” she answered dodging the question as a small blush grew on her cheeks.

“You never ask questions just like that.” He said, looking at the girl, still frowning.

Her mute response left him perplexed as to why Kagome would want to make sure he would be there on a certain day. Of course, he knew he would be back for the sixteenth, but he couldn’t very well give her the answer straight out. He could feel her fishing for information, and the fact that she knew about Yue was enough to make him suspicious. Her knowledge about his traveling plans meant that the girl had asked about him to the Panther demon and that didn’t sit very well with him. The Demon Lord could only hope the Panther wasn’t foolish enough to have mentioned the reason why Sesshomaru had asked him to come to stay with the girl for such a short time.

His vacation time would resumed itself to going to Japan to make sure his brother stayed in jail. Unfortunately, he couldn’t very well tell the young woman the reason why he would be travelling – especially not when she seemed to be doing so well. Of course, he knew she was still having some nightmares and she would still shy away from being touched by someone always fearing that they would hurt her, but knowing that Inuyasha could possibly be after her again would probably revert all the progressed she had made so far.

Looking at the departing girl, he felt a sense of unfinished business with there discussion. Following her, he knocked on her door before entering. The walls of the room had remained white, but they were covered with feather boas in a multitude of colors, ostriches feather fans, and posters of pinup girls in revealing poses. He could only guess she had finally found an activity she adored.

Looking at the girl that was sitting on the side of the bed, looking up at him, he could see the disappointment playing on her face. From the corner of his eyes he caught the sight of tickets that were glued to her wall under a picture that had been taking of the whole class when it suddenly dawned on him that she would have a representation with sprinkles of glitters and sparkles and a possible light show to make it even more spectacular. Now he understood the meaning behind all her questioning. It was bizarre how she hadn’t wanted to plain out ask him to be there, probably she was afraid of rejection.

Sitting down on the side of the bed beside the girl he looked at her: “For your information, I shall be here on the sixteenth and if you were wondering if I will go to your representation, do not worry your pretty little mind. I wouldn’t miss it.” He petted her hair like she was a child needing of comfort. Her sudden movement to hug him surprised him immensely as wicked thoughts played in his mind. Pushing her away from his demanding body, his eyes rested on the young girl, as his mind started reeling from the idea of such a show and what it would mean. Images of two thousand other men seeing her dress of the sort and enjoying the view had him suddenly feeling something he just couldn’t describe or put a name on, but he sure didn’t like it.

Looking at the young woman that flashed him a smile of happiness, he couldn't help the thought that crossed his mind:

Yup, the girl was definitely annoying.


	11. Discussion On A Beautiful Day

Kagome looked at a couple walking hand in hand, smiling at each another, talking, and cuddling under the spring sun. Sighing softly, she felt a sudden sadness and loneliness as her eyes rested on the couples that the beautiful spring weather had brought out.

She had to admit to herself she wasn’t ready to be in a relationship… with anyone, but boy did she miss the feeling of being in love. The flutters of butterflies in her stomach when she thought of that special someone or the sudden happiness at seeing that person enter the room or even just the feeling of completeness when he would take her in his arms – After all who couldn’t be in love with love?

Looking over her shoulder at Yue, she wondered if he felt the same way as she did when she saw him look at the cuddling couple on one of the park benches. Although from the look on his face, she realized that the demon panther wasn’t really paying attention to what he was watching… but he was definitely on bodyguard mode.

Sitting near the fountain, book in hand; she enjoyed the temperature of the mid-April, wondering where Sesshomaru was. 

Yue had told her that the Lord had something to take care of, but Sesshomaru had been gone for the past week and a half and had spoken one word to her. The girl felt a certain disappointment about the whole matter.

He had called Yue one night and from the looks of things whatever was going on with the demon lord, the news was bleak. Yue had hung up and had spent the rest of the night looking at her with sympathy in his eyes. What had driven her crazy was the fact that the demon panther had kept quiet about his conversation with the Lord of the West. 

When she had been curious enough to prod him about it, he had told her he was following orders and couldn’t say much about anything. The panther demon just mentioned that Sesshomaru would be back soon. Somehow, Kagome felt that something was amiss, but couldn’t pinpoint the reason why she felt like she did.

That night she had the worst nightmare she’d ever had. When Yue had entered her room she apparently had been fighting herself, scratching and pulling on her clothes, almost reaping them apart, screaming in agony, crying to a extent that she was choking on her tears, and trashing so much on the double bed that Yue couldn’t get near her without being hit by flailing body parts. 

The whole thing had lasted maybe a maximum of 5 minutes, but when the young girl had woken up, she had been covered in scratches on her arms, chest, neck, and face. The sob that had left her body was one of complete and utter desperation. Falling in Yue’s arms, she had cried and cried until there were no more tears to be shed and even then she still dried sobbed until her body had given in to the exhaustion of the ordeal. 

Unknown to her, Yue had called Sesshomaru telling the Demon lord what had happened and had pleaded with the demon dog to do everything in his power to come back as soon as possible. The both of them had come to the understanding that the young girl knew something about something without really understanding what was happening on the surface and they had come to the decision that it would be for the best for her to know the whole story. Although Sesshomaru had demanded that Yue waited till he was back to tell the girl, the demon panther had decided otherwise.

A few days had passed since that night, although Yue had remained somewhat distant and silent about the whole situation, Kagome felt alright. In addition, with the little birds chirping and the bourgeoning flowers, who could feel bad when faced with so many loving couples and the charm of springtime? 

“Yue,” she said to get the demon’s attention “Please come sit next to me.” She invited her bodyguard to sit by patting the place beside her with her right hand. With a smile on his lips, he came to sit next to her as a look of intrigue passed on his face. Her smile widened as she saw that look and rested her head on his shoulder. “I needed a pillow.” She said with a laugh in her voice.

“I see. Hopefully, someday, Milady will let me be something more for her.” He replied as she felt his eyes resting on her head.

Looking up, she smiled brightly “Oh! You’re already something more.” She answered him. “You are my cook, my maid, my bodyguard, my teddy bear… but most of all you are my friend. So please stop calling me ‘milady’.” She continued saying while smiling at the male that sat beside her.

“What is it that I can do for you, Kagome-sama?” he questioned, suspicious of all nice things she said.

“Oh, boo! Don’t be like that!” she responded with a playful pout, playing the hurt-feelings card.

She was met with a silent smile, as the demon looked at her expectantly waiting for her to verbalize her request.

“Ok ok, I was wondering if you had any news from Sesshomaru and when he might be back.” She replied looking at the male sitting beside her. “Last time he called you were … well, quite distant and silent about the whole matter and I was wondering if he had called back or if he had given you any news.” She asked tentatively.

“I called him the other night, after … your nightmare. He said he would be back as soon as he was able to come back.” He answered. “Don’t worry he’ll be here for your representation.” The demon continued reassuring her.

“It’s not what is worrying me.” She thought out loud as her eyes were getting a faraway look in them. “There’s something amiss but I just can’t get my finger on what it is.” The young girl replied, blinking away her troubles.

“You are quite perceptive, aren’t you?” he responded.

“Why are you saying?” she frowned in worry. “If something wrong with Sesshomaru?” she asked.

“With Sesshomaru? No, nothing wrong.”

Her frowned deepened at the cryptic answer her friend was given her. “There is something wrong… You just don’t want to tell me.” She said getting irritated of being out of the loop of things.

“Sesshomaru demanded that I wait till he was back to talk to you.” Was Yue’s reply, leaving the girl with even more questions.

“Why would he want to wait till he was here? What’s going on? I want answers, NOW!” Kagome ordered.

“I think it would be best to wait for Sesshomaru… He will have all the answers to your questions.” The panther demon said, trying to protect himself from the burst of miko power coming from the girl. He had never felt so much power in all his life.

“You don’t have the right to back-paddled now that you started something… tell me!” she ordered again.

Looking at the woman beside him, Yue knew that wouldn’t let go of the ball until she had all the information she wanted. “Sesshomaru is in Japan.” He told the girl, trying to decide if he had a death wish or he was just plain stupid.

“What is he doing there? What could be so important that could make him go back after swearing off Japan a few years back?” The girl asked, not understanding where this conversation was going.

“He was called to Court.”

That snippet of information didn’t really answer her question. And she let him know by raising one eyebrow and looking at him with an incredulous look on her face.

“He received a letter a few weeks back asking him to present himself at the Tokyo court in reference to his brother’s arrest. According to the letter they were going to let him go in reasons of insufficient proof and other circumstances I didn’t quite understand.” He explained to her, surveying her face going pink fresh to ghostly white with fear.

“Is he…. Is he …. Is he?” she couldn’t quite form her idea into words.

“He was released on a technicality.” was Yue’s answer to her question.

A panic look crossed her face as she started looking around her as if the hanyou was behind a bush and would pop up like a jack in a box. Taking her hand in his, he waited till he had her attention to tell her the next little bits of information. When she looked at him, he nodded before continuing. “Sesshomaru assures me Inuyasha is still in Japan. Since he was in jail for the past 7 months, the boy isn’t allowed to leave the country until the court decides otherwise.” Raising his hand to her cheek he cupped it and waited for her the lean into his touch, which she did within seconds of touching her. “Until further notice, you are safe.” He said trying to reassure her.

“Yes but how long…” she questioned as her regard left Yue’s and started observing the clouds passing by in the sky as the day suddenly seemed bleak.


	12. Convening of Court for an Innocent Inu

God help him! The idea of genocide against the human race had a certain appeal after what he had heard in court. The whole lot of them had a way of thinking that left to be desired.

The Japanese Human Court had proclaimed Inuyasha Innocent of all crimes against Kagome on a technicality that could have been proven wrong if not for a dim-witted police officer that hadn’t done his job correctly, and of course, being the older brother of the accused they wouldn’t let him testify against his own brother.

The whole thing had been a circus show and he knew it. Japan wasn’t as advanced as the USA or even Canada when it came to legislating violence against women. It enraged him to know that his case for protecting Kagome had met a fate worst then the girl herself. At least there was always the unwritten law that people who had been accused of a crime had to stay in the country for a certain period time. 

The restriction had given him time to summon an audience with the King of Lords which had been scheduled for that morning. Because this was his last chance of truly protecting the young woman, the Lord of the West could only sit on the court bench, hoping the King wouldn’t be blinded as the human had been by Inuyasha’s charisma and lies. Although his thoughts were in turmoil, on the surface, the stoic demon, looking short of the most poised and in control demon. Wearing an Armani black striped pants suit, he sat on the bench, head held high, documents resting in the leather briefcase that he walked in with that was now set on the bench beside him, leg crossed at the knees, and hair held back in a ponytail with a tight hair band. He was the perfect picture of a self-assured demon lord that came to battle an open case.

As a loud noise was heard throughout the entrance hall, Sesshomaru’s eyes traveled to the being that had deemed justified to make a spectacle of himself, not surprised see the Hanyou, drunk and high, making his way toward him.

Since the release of the boy, Sesshomaru had kept a close eye on him. Although the boy drank, partied and slept around, there was no apparent plotting of his revenge on the girl – but then again he couldn’t be sure so he had kept constant contact with the demon panther to make sure that nothing bad was happening with Kagome.

“Oi! Bastard! Do you think you can steal what is mine? You’ll see she’ll come back to me…. And when she does, believe me, I’ll have her head!!” Inuyasha said with a slur in his words as the bailiff carried the boy away.

Keeping his stoic façade, Sesshomaru mused over the words of his brother as he repeated the speech that was to be made to the King of Lords. Contrary to the human court, the Lord of the Western land knew that the boy had to make his case before he was to make his own. Although it would be a difficult job, to veer the Kings decision after Inuyasha would have his say to the matter at hand, the demon Lord knew that he had a better case then the drunken fool that had entered the Demon Court.

He didn’t have to wait long before his name was called upon and a room was stated. The same ookami demon bailiff came to his side as if to show him the way to the courtroom although at one time he had been the one representing the West in such occasions. Surprisingly enough, as Sesshomaru looked around, he realized that the King had kept Inuyasha away. The Demon Lord could only wish that his half-witted half-brother was still somewhere in the courthouse.

Turning to his left he entered the Audience Room and was meet with three very cold and stoic pairs of eyes that belong to the residing Lords and Lady of each Cardinal point – North, South, and East – that sat in a semi-circle around the King of Lords thrown where the King sat, looking bored and uninterested. 

This didn’t look promising.

Waiting for a signal on the King’s part, he bowed low at the waist. When the King raised his hand in a signal that the Audience had commenced, the InuDemon Lord started his well-revised speech.

“Your honorable King of Lords and dear Lord of the North, Lady of the South and Lord the East,” he started his case by addressing each Demon present at the audience before continuing with the reason why he had called upon them. “I present my case in front of you today to revoke the demon right to claim, mate and impregnate that the half-breed Inuyasha Taisho has on the ningen miko Kagome Higurashi under The International Demon Law Against Spousal Violence and to remove his privilege to make contact with Miss Higurashi and any of her family members under The Demon Protection Plan for Violence Victims.

“This case should be trialed in a human court Sesshomaru, you know that. The laws you invoke are in place for violence against demon bitches, not ningen miko. You should know better than to bring a case like this one here.” The King of Lord said before making the signal that the court was to be adjourned for now.

“Mi King Lord, allow me to be blunt.” The Lord of the Western Land said and continued speaking hoping that he would get the Lord's attention “It was trialed in a human court, mi Honourable King, but it would seem that the humans do not believe there was an injustice made against the Miko, and as such, has put her in mortal danger.”

Stopping in her movement to get up from her chair, the Lady of the South looked at Inu demon that stood before her. “How so?” she asked before sitting back to listen to his answer.

“The Hanyou has made an attempt to end her life before.” He stated seeing the reaction of shock that played in the eyes of the Lady of the South. “In September last year, he achieved at passing through my defenses and attacked the miko almost killing her and leaving her unconscious in the hospital for a few weeks.” He replied seeing that he now had the attention of the Lord of the East. From what he knew, The East was courting a miko himself and the dog demon could only imagine what the Lord of The East thought about the Hanyou’s actions. Turning his focus on the King, he realized that the demon was listening but not making any signs to him signaling that he was coming back on his decision. “I have proof to show you if you want to see them… and lest we forget what the Hanyou said to this Sesshomaru just before entering the Court. You may ask the bailiff, he’ll tell you.” Sesshomaru knew he was playing a dangerous game that could go either way, but as it was now he had nothing to lose plus it would seem like he was slowly changing the minds of the assisting Lords.

“Bailiff!” the King called out and waited till the ookami demon entered the room to ask what had transpired between the brothers. To the surprise of the King and Lords, the bailiff told the story of a drunken Inuyasha threatening the life of the Miko without hesitation or remorse. To the horror of everyone in the audience, the bailiff continued with what Inuyasha had told him in private while they had been waiting for the King and Lords to get ready to hear his version of the facts.

“Then he turned to me and said that if girl, although he used another word to describe her, were to set foot in Japan again she wouldn’t live to see daylight and as soon as the restriction was to be removed, he would go after her and this time he wouldn’t botch the job. He would make sure she was death.” The wolf demon said looking at the King without blinking.

“And to your judgment, do you think that the Hanyou is capable of doing such a thing to the girl,” Sesshomaru asked hoping not to be interrupted as he questioned the Bailiff.

“I believe he would, yes.” The brown hair demon answered

“Why?” was the voice of the Lady of the South.

“In my lifetime I have met many enrage demons that were brought before justice in cases of Violence against Spousal. Many of them stated that they thought about killing their spousal for a reason or another… but about only one-tenth of them, I thought would actually act on it. Most of the time I’m not wrong.” The bailiff said looking at the lot of them.

“What was the last case in which your instinct told you that the Demon would act upon his words?” the Lord of the North asked, having given his full attention to the conversation when the bailiff had entered the room.

“The Onigumo Case, miLord.” The small ookami answered as his response was met with shock expression and sharp intake of breaths. The Onigumo Case was one of the most violent, cruel, and horrendous case all of them had ever trialed. The human who had become a hanyou after accepting that his soul be taken over by demons. He had taken a mate whom he had courted with the acceptance of the Lord of the Land and when all was said and done he had tortured her almost to the point of death. When she was rescued by one of the ningen villagers and he was sent to trial, the hanyou had charmed his way to getting what he wanted – freedom do to whatever he wanted with his mate. After that, horror had ensued for the female hanyou. He had tortured her for years before he had finally gotten bored with her and had killed her making sure to send bits and piece of his mate to the Lords of the Court thanking them for allowing him to finish his business. When the Demon Court had gone after him, they were left of a cold trail that ended at the emplacement of the murder.

“But that’s a twenty years old case.” Said the Lord the East “How can you even remember that?” the dragon demon questioned the bailiff.

“In a case like that one, who could forget?” Replied The Lady of the South, as she was looking at the Kings’ expression.

“I believe the bailiff has made a better case then you did Sesshomaru.” The King of Lords said before sitting down on his thrown. “I’m listening. What is it that you are petitioning for my dear Lord of The West?” asked the King signaling for the Lords and Lady to take note of the West’s demands.

“I reinstate my case. I demand for the revocation of the Demon right to claim, mate and impregnate the miko Kagome Higurashi that the Hanyou Inuyasha Taisho has on her and I would like to remove the privilege of making contact with the miko or any member of her Family – punishable by death as stated in the International Demon Act Against Spousal Violence, and in The Demon Protection Plan for Violence Victims. I would also like it to be noted that I, Sesshomaru, pledge loyalty and protection to the Miko Kagome in this matter.” The demon lord said feeling like a huge weight was being lifted from his shoulder.

“If I am to understand Sesshomaru… You have finally found something to protect, my son.” The King of Lords said, looking at his eldest son with something akin to proudness playing in his golden eyes. “Your brother shall be reprimanded… And be assured that your case is accepted. By noon tomorrow, the miko will be claimed free.” Getting up from his thrown Inu Taisho turned toward his son once again. “Hopefully you’ll be intelligent enough to do the right thing.” He said before departing with the rest of the Lords and Ladies that presided over the meeting.

Sesshomaru allowed himself a small, barely visible smile before the stoic façade was back in place. Now he only had to get back to Moncton in time for Kagome’s dance recital.


	13. Convening of Court for an Innocent Inu

God help him! The idea of genocide against the human race had a certain appeal after what he had heard in court. The whole lot of them had a way of thinking that left to be desired.

The Japanese Human Court had proclaimed Inuyasha Innocent of all crimes against Kagome on a technicality that could have been proven wrong if not for a dim-witted police officer that hadn’t done his job correctly, and of course, being the older brother of the accused they wouldn’t let him testify against his own brother.

The whole thing had been a circus show and he knew it. Japan wasn’t as advanced as the USA or even Canada when it came to legislating violence against women. It enraged him to know that his case for protecting Kagome had met a fate worst then the girl herself. At least there was always the unwritten law that people who had been accused of a crime had to stay in the country for a certain period time. 

The restriction had given him time to summon an audience with the King of Lords which had been scheduled for that morning. Because this was his last chance of truly protecting the young woman, the Lord of the West could only sit on the court bench, hoping the King wouldn’t be blinded as the human had been by Inuyasha’s charisma and lies. Although his thoughts were in turmoil, on the surface, the stoic demon, looking short of the most poised and in control demon. Wearing an Armani black striped pants suit, he sat on the bench, head held high, documents resting in the leather briefcase that he walked in with that was now set on the bench beside him, leg crossed at the knees, and hair held back in a ponytail with a tight hair band. He was the perfect picture of a self-assured demon lord that came to battle an open case.

As a loud noise was heard throughout the entrance hall, Sesshomaru’s eyes traveled to the being that had deemed justified to make a spectacle of himself, not surprised see the Hanyou, drunk and high, making his way toward him.

Since the release of the boy, Sesshomaru had kept a close eye on him. Although the boy drank, partied and slept around, there was no apparent plotting of his revenge on the girl – but then again he couldn’t be sure so he had kept constant contact with the demon panther to make sure that nothing bad was happening with Kagome.

“Oi! Bastard! Do you think you can steal what is mine? You’ll see she’ll come back to me…. And when she does, believe me, I’ll have her head!!” Inuyasha said with a slur in his words as the bailiff carried the boy away.

Keeping his stoic façade, Sesshomaru mused over the words of his brother as he repeated the speech that was to be made to the King of Lords. Contrary to the human court, the Lord of the Western land knew that the boy had to make his case before he was to make his own. Although it would be a difficult job, to veer the Kings decision after Inuyasha would have his say to the matter at hand, the demon Lord knew that he had a better case then the drunken fool that had entered the Demon Court.

He didn’t have to wait long before his name was called upon and a room was stated. The same ookami demon bailiff came to his side as if to show him the way to the courtroom although at one time he had been the one representing the West in such occasions. Surprisingly enough, as Sesshomaru looked around, he realized that the King had kept Inuyasha away. The Demon Lord could only wish that his half-witted half-brother was still somewhere in the courthouse.

Turning to his left he entered the Audience Room and was meet with three very cold and stoic pairs of eyes that belong to the residing Lords and Lady of each Cardinal point – North, South, and East – that sat in a semi-circle around the King of Lords thrown where the King sat, looking bored and uninterested. 

This didn’t look promising.

Waiting for a signal on the King’s part, he bowed low at the waist. When the King raised his hand in a signal that the Audience had commenced, the InuDemon Lord started his well-revised speech.

“Your honorable King of Lords and dear Lord of the North, Lady of the South and Lord the East,” he started his case by addressing each Demon present at the audience before continuing with the reason why he had called upon them. “I present my case in front of you today to revoke the demon right to claim, mate and impregnate that the half-breed Inuyasha Taisho has on the ningen miko Kagome Higurashi under The International Demon Law Against Spousal Violence and to remove his privilege to make contact with Miss Higurashi and any of her family members under The Demon Protection Plan for Violence Victims.

“This case should be trialed in a human court Sesshomaru, you know that. The laws you invoke are in place for violence against demon bitches, not ningen miko. You should know better than to bring a case like this one here.” The King of Lord said before making the signal that the court was to be adjourned for now.

“Mi King Lord, allow me to be blunt.” The Lord of the Western Land said and continued speaking hoping that he would get the Lord's attention “It was trialed in a human court, mi Honourable King, but it would seem that the humans do not believe there was an injustice made against the Miko, and as such, has put her in mortal danger.”

Stopping in her movement to get up from her chair, the Lady of the South looked at Inu demon that stood before her. “How so?” she asked before sitting back to listen to his answer.

“The Hanyou has made an attempt to end her life before.” He stated seeing the reaction of shock that played in the eyes of the Lady of the South. “In September last year, he achieved at passing through my defenses and attacked the miko almost killing her and leaving her unconscious in the hospital for a few weeks.” He replied seeing that he now had the attention of the Lord of the East. From what he knew, The East was courting a miko himself and the dog demon could only imagine what the Lord of The East thought about the Hanyou’s actions. Turning his focus on the King, he realized that the demon was listening but not making any signs to him signaling that he was coming back on his decision. “I have proof to show you if you want to see them… and lest we forget what the Hanyou said to this Sesshomaru just before entering the Court. You may ask the bailiff, he’ll tell you.” Sesshomaru knew he was playing a dangerous game that could go either way, but as it was now he had nothing to lose plus it would seem like he was slowly changing the minds of the assisting Lords.

“Bailiff!” the King called out and waited till the ookami demon entered the room to ask what had transpired between the brothers. To the surprise of the King and Lords, the bailiff told the story of a drunken Inuyasha threatening the life of the Miko without hesitation or remorse. To the horror of everyone in the audience, the bailiff continued with what Inuyasha had told him in private while they had been waiting for the King and Lords to get ready to hear his version of the facts.

“Then he turned to me and said that if girl, although he used another word to describe her, were to set foot in Japan again she wouldn’t live to see daylight and as soon as the restriction was to be removed, he would go after her and this time he wouldn’t botch the job. He would make sure she was death.” The wolf demon said looking at the King without blinking.

“And to your judgment, do you think that the Hanyou is capable of doing such a thing to the girl,” Sesshomaru asked hoping not to be interrupted as he questioned the Bailiff.

“I believe he would, yes.” The brown hair demon answered

“Why?” was the voice of the Lady of the South.

“In my lifetime I have met many enrage demons that were brought before justice in cases of Violence against Spousal. Many of them stated that they thought about killing their spousal for a reason or another… but about only one-tenth of them, I thought would actually act on it. Most of the time I’m not wrong.” The bailiff said looking at the lot of them.

“What was the last case in which your instinct told you that the Demon would act upon his words?” the Lord of the North asked, having given his full attention to the conversation when the bailiff had entered the room.

“The Onigumo Case, miLord.” The small ookami answered as his response was met with shock expression and sharp intake of breaths. The Onigumo Case was one of the most violent, cruel, and horrendous case all of them had ever trialed. The human who had become a hanyou after accepting that his soul be taken over by demons. He had taken a mate whom he had courted with the acceptance of the Lord of the Land and when all was said and done he had tortured her almost to the point of death. When she was rescued by one of the ningen villagers and he was sent to trial, the hanyou had charmed his way to getting what he wanted – freedom do to whatever he wanted with his mate. After that, horror had ensued for the female hanyou. He had tortured her for years before he had finally gotten bored with her and had killed her making sure to send bits and piece of his mate to the Lords of the Court thanking them for allowing him to finish his business. When the Demon Court had gone after him, they were left of a cold trail that ended at the emplacement of the murder.

“But that’s a twenty years old case.” Said the Lord the East “How can you even remember that?” the dragon demon questioned the bailiff.

“In a case like that one, who could forget?” Replied The Lady of the South, as she was looking at the Kings’ expression.

“I believe the bailiff has made a better case then you did Sesshomaru.” The King of Lords said before sitting down on his thrown. “I’m listening. What is it that you are petitioning for my dear Lord of The West?” asked the King signaling for the Lords and Lady to take note of the West’s demands.

“I reinstate my case. I demand for the revocation of the Demon right to claim, mate and impregnate the miko Kagome Higurashi that the Hanyou Inuyasha Taisho has on her and I would like to remove the privilege of making contact with the miko or any member of her Family – punishable by death as stated in the International Demon Act Against Spousal Violence, and in The Demon Protection Plan for Violence Victims. I would also like it to be noted that I, Sesshomaru, pledge loyalty and protection to the Miko Kagome in this matter.” The demon lord said feeling like a huge weight was being lifted from his shoulder.

“If I am to understand Sesshomaru… You have finally found something to protect, my son.” The King of Lords said, looking at his eldest son with something akin to proudness playing in his golden eyes. “Your brother shall be reprimanded… And be assured that your case is accepted. By noon tomorrow, the miko will be claimed free.” Getting up from his thrown Inu Taisho turned toward his son once again. “Hopefully you’ll be intelligent enough to do the right thing.” He said before departing with the rest of the Lords and Ladies that presided over the meeting.

Sesshomaru allowed himself a small, barely visible smile before the stoic façade was back in place. Now he only had to get back to Moncton in time for Kagome’s dance recital.


	14. A Few Drink, A Dancefloor And A Discussion

Giving a shimmy of her chest and a grind of her hips to the last beat of the music; Kagome looked at Sesshomaru that was sitting in the front row. It was actually the first time she could say that his mouth was hanging open. A swell of pride and just a tiny bit of victory erupted in her chest when she saw his face morph into something she never thought we would see in her lifetime… lust.

The Burlesque troop bowed low at the waist twice before departing from the scene, one half of the group on the right and the other on the left. The dancers could still hear the whistle and cheers of the crowd as a certain frenzy installed itself among them. Some of them feeling bold, others just happy with their performance, while others just couldn’t believe what they had achieved tonight… but all of them were proud in one way or another.

Sitting beside a small girl with whom she had become fast friends, the young miko was rapidly telling her friend about the demon’s reaction. A small laugh bubbled out of the girls. Oh, she knew she shouldn’t be laughing at the lord’s expense but the girl just couldn’t help it.

A voice boomed over their collective noise. “Ok girls! Let’s get together for a group hug and then let’s get the hell out of here!” the dance instructor said. The girls got together for the group hug and did their normal rally cry before the group dissolved and everyone went their separate ways.

Getting out of the dressing room, the girl was dressed in a pair of dark washed jeans and a white tee-shirt, Kagome made her way to the two lone figures that were towering over the rest of the crowd. With a small smile on her lips, she embraced Yue into a hug, but when she heard a growl that was emitted by Sesshomaru, the young woman raised her head to look at her protector with a frown. Unfortunately, the frown was lost on the Demon lord because he wasn’t even looking at her. Rolling her eyes, she stepped away from the panther demon to look at the diminishing crowd, before starting to walk toward the exit. “Did you guys enjoy the show?” she asked over her shoulder but was mainly looking at the Taiyoukai.

“It was amazing!” Yue replied, excitement resounding in his voice.

“I’m happy you liked it! She said again looking over her shoulder at Yue. “What about you Sesshomaru? Did you enjoy it?” her questions were met with silence. Sighing, she shook her head. Why had she expected more from the Demon Lord, she didn’t know. One thing was sure, she suddenly felt stupid for hoping for more… for wanting something she would probably never get. Changing her sadness into happiness she turned around with a smile playing on her lips. “So where are we going to celebrate?!” she asked.

“Unfortunately, Kagome-sama, I won’t be able to join your celebration. I have someone waiting for me at home.” Yue responded looking pained at being unable to join them.

“That’s ok, Yue! You go right ahead. I’ll be celebrating for you too tonight… and I’m sure Lord-Stoic-Pants here, will be gracious enough to bring me back home when I pass out.” She answered laughing at the panic-stricken face that crosses Yue face when the realization hit home at what nickname Kagome had given his Lord and even more when she mentioned she would be drinking heavily.

“How presumptuous, miko.” The Inulord retorted but had the most stoic look on his face.

“You mean to say that you would leave me behind to the hands of a human that would like nothing more than to take advantage of a drunken girl?” she questioned but didn’t have to wait long before she heard Sesshomaru growling loudly at the image she had implanted in his mind. “Thought so!” She replied with a smug look on her face.

“Hn!” he turned his head to the side as if he was ignoring the miko.

Rolling her eyes again, she felt two strong, hot hands cup her face before Yue planted a small kiss on her forehead. “Don’t party too hard. We wouldn’t want something bad to happen to you, milady.” The panther demon whispered in her ear before leaving the two pig-headed alphas alone.

Since Sesshomaru had come back from Japan, a few days back, the situation between the two of them had been somewhat volatile. Whenever Kagome would dare ask questions about Inuyasha and what was happening to him, she was met with the silence treatment – Even Yue couldn’t tell her what was happening because the Lord had kept quiet even with him. Of course, when Kagome didn’t get what she wanted, she would become feisty and somewhat testy about the whole affair, which made thing even worst with the Inulord that in turn just ignored her, which would bring forth somewhat of a tantrum on the miko’s part which was responded with orders to stay quiet and a cold-shoulder on the Taiyoukai’s part… so their relationship had somewhat become a tornado of silence and resentment

Looking over his shoulder, Yue silently wondered if it was a wise idea to leave the two of them alone… and could only imagine how the night would evolve if the miko were to question his lord about the hanyou. Shaking his head, he got to his car and drove away wishing he didn’t have to go.

Back to the two lone figure that was standing in the parking lot, Kagome stole a looking at the demon beside her before shaking her head the departing in the opposite direction that he was looking at. “I don’t know what you are planning to do, but I’m going to The Old Triangle for a few drinks and them I’m going to the Voodoo to dance. You are welcome to follow me… or you can stay here, but I’m taking the car.” She said turning to look at him before turning back and leaving him standing there alone.

By the time she had arrived at the car, she was faced with a very angry demon. Taking a deep breath, she looked at him with a look of complete annoyance on her face. “What?” she asked as she heard him growl at her as she reached around him to touch the car handle.

“My car.” He replied looking at the girl before him with the coldest look she had ever seen on his face.

“So?” she asked unafraid of him.

“I decide where it is going.” He answered simply.

“Fine! If you’re going to be like that I prefer walking.” She verbalized all her anger at his attitude in the word ‘fine’ before turning her back on him and started walking.

“That’s a crazy idea miko. You’ll have a 10 minutes’ walk to the Old Triangle and then a 50 minutes’ walk to the Voodoo.” Sesshomaru retorted looking at the departing back of the young woman.

“So?” she replied annoyed to hell with the impossible demon but still turned around to look at him.

“Get in the car.” He answered.

“No!” she said, before turning back and continued walking.

“Get in the car, miko.” He responded, raising his voice. God help him he was going to hit her silly.

“No!” she countered, over her shoulder without stopping.

A growl of warning was heard “Get in the car, WOMAN!” All the force of his disagreement was voiced in the word ‘woman’.

But that didn’t stop her. “No!” she reposted, this time without turning around.

In a New York minute, her feet weren’t touching the ground and she found herself sitting in the passenger side of the car, with Sesshomaru at her side, starting up the car with a look on his face the promised great pain if she were to defy him by leaving the car. Crossing her arms over her chest, she pouted and completely ignored him when he asked her where she wanted to go.

At that point of the night, you could have been cut the tension between them with a knife, unfortunately, the night just went downhill from there.

After having a few drinks at the Old Triangle, Kagome said she was ready to go to Voodoo, on Mountain Road. Being the designated driver for the night, Sesshomaru hadn’t drunk one once of alcohol, preferring to drink coffee instead, he took her to the Voodoo and waited in line to get in with her. As she merged herself with the crowd on the dance floor, he chose a table near the dance floor to watch her from a higher point, yet again drinking coffee, while she was gulping vodka cranberry down like it was juice. As he looked at her twist, shake, and move to the rhythm of the music, he appreciated the view.

With a Stoic façade, he saw a human male approach her while she was dancing and started touching her. First, he had rested his hands on her hips, to move in rhythm with her, and then his hands had traveled the expense of her flat stomach to stay there while she was leaned on him resting the back of her head on his shoulder before he started kissing the side of her neck. A furious sense of possessiveness erupted in Sesshomaru, as he watched the human male trail his fingers on what he, for the first time, perceived as his. When he saw the male whisper an open invitation to bed the girl, he was by her side before the human male could even finish his invitation, and, in a swift movement, Sesshomaru had ripped the girl from the male’s arms and had pushed her behind him, protecting her as a shield from the advances of the boy. Growling low in warning when he saw the boy make a move to grab for her, the inu demon saw red when the intoxicated male started saying that Sesshomaru had no right in interposing himself between the boy and the miko. 

“The lady is with me.” The demon Lord said to the boy without any leeway for the human male to retort, yet when the boy did by saying that he didn’t see Sesshomaru’s name tattooed on the girl, the Taiyoukai’s youki flared almost uncontrollably. Trying to protect herself, Kagome unknowingly flared her miko power enveloping herself in its power.

A velvety voice that she knew very well rang in her ears. “She’s MINE!” Eyes bleeding red, he stated his claim without really realizing what he had done, until a whirlwind encircle the two of them, magically binding them together. They heard intakes of breaths and surprised shrieks as people moved away from them. His anger suddenly vanished when he saw the reaction of the people surrounding them. The human boy had disappeared faster than you can say ‘Bob's your uncle’. Standing in the middle of the dance floor with people forming a circle around the demon and the girl, Sesshomaru was at a loss of what to do when he heard the miko say what everyone else was wondering.“What was that?” the miko asked, looking at the demon lord hoping he would deem justifiable to tell her, but he completely ignore her as he took Kagome’s arm and pulled on it until she was staggering behind him, half falling over her feet, half following him, as a path was opening in front of them as people made sure to stay away from them. 

Once outside, having had enough of her tripping over the cracks in the floors, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the car, where he made sure to see her safely inside the car, before going to the driver’s side, sitting and behind the wheel. He was angry with himself for what he had just done. Growling when Kagome tried touching him, he saw her remove her hand quickly as if he had burned her. He needed to have a talk with the girl and fast! Starting the car, he made his way home by Norton Street. 

They sat in silence with neither of them having the courage to talk to the other. The Demon was so frustrated with himself that he couldn’t seem to think straight especially when he felt the fear that was vibrating through the girl at his side. He had to find a way to sober her up!

As he was nearing the golden-arched of a well-known restaurant, he heard Kagome go “Oh! Oouuh! Hamburger and Fries! There’s nothing better than greasy food after drinking too much.” Shaking his head at the girl’s logic and although he doubted it would sober her enough to have a decent talk with her, he had nothing to lose at trying it out. Hence, he turned left in the parking space and went through the drive-thru ordering a meal for the young woman and one for him and then drove home directly.

As they sat in silence, slowly eating their food, He knew that the situation was critical… yet he couldn’t find a good way to aboard the multiple subjects that needed to be discussed. Why he had waited so long to talk with her? He had no idea… maybe he was apprehensive of her reaction to the news that he would have to tell her… but after tonight it just couldn’t wait anymore. Not after what had happened at the Voodoo.

Kagome had been stealing glances at the demon that was her roommate for the past half-hour and he knew it. Feeling her resolution take form, he heard her take a deep breath before asking: “Will you ever tell me what happened with the Inuyasha situation in Japan?” her voice was kept soft while he still could feel the yearning to know what had happened.

“You think I should tell you?” he answered with a question.

“Well yeah. I mean … I need to know if I have to be looking over my shoulder day in and day out for a guy that wants to kill me.” She replied just as softly. He could understand that she was trying to make him comprehend her point of view.

“Hn.” He retorted before eating a fry. “Don’t you think I would have told you if there was a reason for you to worry?” he retorted

“Truthfully? … No!” she supplied.”I doubt you would tell me because you wouldn’t want me to worry and definitely wouldn’t want the nightmare to start again.”

Thinking it over, he looked at her. “I think you’re right. I wouldn’t have told you…” he responded “I will tell you this. Unless he wants to die, he will not set foot out of Japan, will not contact your family members or you, and will do everything in his power to stay away from you.”

“Why?” she asked softly yet he could hear the uncertainty in her voice

“Because the King of Demon Lord of the Demon Court decided it would be so.” He said before eating another fry.

“The demon court?” she questioned confused at the information he was telling her.

Slurping his drink he again looked at the girl at his side. “Humans have human court. Demons have Demon Court.” He replied without really explaining.

“And how does that work?” she enquired while nibbling on a nugget

“You know about me being Lord of the West?” it was more a statement than a question, but he saw the young maiden nod her head he continued “There’s a Lord for the North and the East and a Lady for the South. They represent their part of the land of Japan. There is also a King of Lords that presides over them. Any new law or any request that would change anything major in land must be approved by the King.”

He made a pause waiting for the information to be assimilated. When the girl nodded again he continued “Furthermore, when there is a criminal case that is brought before one them, they must proceed in front of the King.” Looking at her to make sure that she understood the implication of what he was saying, he saw her form an ‘O’ with her mouth but no sound came out.

Taking a deep breath he continued. “He has absolute power of the final decision. Hence if a Lord decides that the punishment he wants for, let’s say a hanyou that is beating his girlfriend, to be castration and pain and the King decides otherwise, the Lord is obliged to follow the King’s ruling for fear of being brutally killed.” He explained, hoping she was coherent enough to comprehend what he was talking about. 

“You didn’t have to elaborate… I understood that the King was all mighty and powerful.” Kagome said with her right eyebrow raised.”After all, he would have to be for you to bow to his will.” She continued with a smile on her lips.

“You are making me sound like...” he didn’t have time to finish his thought when she cut him.

“An asshole?” she replied for him “You sometimes are!”

“Hn!” he retorted and took a bite out of his double layered hamburger.

“Ok so you went to Demon court and the king ruled the Inuyasha was to stay away from me… How‘s that suppose to protect me from him?” she asked, being realistic about the whole ordeal. 

“As I said before unless he REALLY wants to die he’ll stay away from you.” The demon Lord reassured her.

“So you say! But what tells me Inuyasha isn’t going to call a hit on me? After all, he always seemed to know exactly where I was before, what is the difference this time?” she questioned him again.

The Lord of the Western land was suddenly completely quiet. Not because he was eating or drinking... He was sitting on the sofa, facing the wall completely and utterly mute.

“Sesshomaru?” she quietly asked, bending her head trying to see his face that was mostly covered on the darkness of the room that was only illuminated by the moonlight coming in from the open windows.

“Because I asked for the King to remove the claim he had on you… the claim was also allowing him to pinpoint your location. And knowing my father he went a step further than that…’ the inu demon answered in the most distanced voice she had heard from him.

“Is that even possible? The removal of the claim, I mean.” She retorted, unsure of his words.

“With witchcraft anything is possible.” He stoically said without looking at her.

“Witchcraft? Demons believe in witchcraft?” she exclaimed

“Witchcraft as know in today society, no, not really. Although we do believe in Sorcerers or if you prefer miko power.”

“What are you implying? That I’m a witch?!” she cried out, panic etched on her face.

“What I’m saying is you, being a miko, have great powers. More then you could ever dream for. Your powers give you the strength to heal, and mead anything and everything. You can erase a claim, a mating; you can even bring pain to demons and hanyous alike. If you put your mind to it and practice your powers, you could do great things.” He quietly explained as he saw her panic-stricken face relax little by little. “If that makes you a witch, so be it… but in my book, you are only a miko.” He finished, just as quietly.

“So the King is your father?” she questioned again.

“Yes.” He replied

“And he… overruled the decision of the human court to keep Inuyasha away from me?”

“Yes.”

“But what is really keeping him away… like I said, Inuyasha knows I live with you… he could easily call a hit on me.”

“He could… but not without my father knowing. This would mean, if he did put a hit on you, he would also be signing his death certificate.”

“Oh!” she exclaimed, before bowing her head.

There was a pause in which the silence rang between them as she was mussing over his words and he was finishing his meal, enjoying her quietness. Unfortunately for him, it didn’t last long.

“Sesshomaru? She asked quietly.

“Yes?” he answered

“What happened in the bar?” Kagome quietly asked again.

“Don’t tell me you don’t know?!” he said, baffled by her question.

“Actually I don’t,” she replied, a bit frustrated.

“Hn!” the sound escaped him before another silence dropped between them. The miko was looking at him, expecting an explanation, while the demon Lord was doing his best to ignore the girl beside him. Was she so daft that he needed to draw a picture?

“You remember, I told you that the King was going to remove your claim. Well, the claim Inuyasha had on you?” he wondered out loud. When she nodded her head he continued. “He removed it three days ago. That’s why you were able to accept my claim.”

“I did WHAT???” the words burst out of her like a balloon that had popped.

Letting out a breath; he pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache started throbbing behind his eyes. “When I said to the boy that you were mine… you accepted my claim.”

“I did no such thing!” she responded vehemently.

“Actually you did. Not only did you accept it as a human but you also accepted it as a miko, which makes the claim so much more potent.” He stoically retorted. “It is also the reason why they saw our power mingle… or the whirlwind if you prefer.” He continued.

“How can you be so calm?” she exploded, furious at the turn of events.

“If you truly search within yourself, you would find that I am not calmed.” He answered

“What do you mean ‘search within myself’?” she questioned

Sighing, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. “Close your eyes.” He said softly.

“Why?” she asked annoyed at not having an answer to her question.

“Because I say so.” He replied hotly, looking at her.

“Fine!” she said before closing her eyes in a passive-aggressive matter.

“Now, breathe in deeply and look within yourself for a trace of my youki.” He responded.

A silence installed itself between them again as she searched and he waited.

“What do I do with it now that I found it?” she asked, aggravation resounding in her voice.

“Expand it.” He answered

“How do I do that?”

“Must I explain everything to you, miko?” he growled in irritation.

“Yes!” she once again exclaimed. “Oh!” a smile spread on her lips before a giggle could be heard.

“What is so funny, woman?” he asked, annoyed at her sudden change of mood.

“You are annoyed with me.” She replied.

“And that’s funny?” he was perplexed and even more annoyed at her reaction.

“You being annoyed, no… but what it feels like yes. It tickles!” she said before chuckling loudly holding her sides like someone was physically tickling her.

“Hn!” he sounded before crumpling the hamburger wrapper, letting it dropped in the fries’ carton holder, getting up from the sofa and dropping it in the garbage can. “If you are done laughing at my expense, I’m going to bed.” He said, looking at the crumpled mess that was the laughing girl.

“Oh boo! Don’t be like that!” she said as that laughing stopped and she looked at him with a little playful pout.

Growling at the look she made, she was delicious enough to eat. Averting his eyes, he turned on his heels and went down the corridor to his bedroom door. “I have to go to bed. I’m working tomorrow.” He replied before entering his bedroom and closing the door behind him, leaving the girl to her own device.

Sitting there, in total silence, Kagome sighed. If she had, in fact, accepted his claim… What did this mean for them? And more appropriately, what did it mean for her?

Letting out a small breath, she got up from the chair, picking up her nugget tray, fries container and the carton glass that had contained her drink and threw it away, before going to her own bedroom.

A good night sleep was probably what would be best right now, she thought before closing the door behind her.


	15. Where Are You?

A few months had passed without any bumps or anything major happening to the miko and the Demon Lord. Surprisingly enough, although there had been quite a few disputes and definitely a lot of discussion about what was to happen now, both parties of the claim had been living well with the ideas that they were now a part of each another’s life no matter what happened from this point on. Of course, the major point of dispute and discussion was that the miko didn’t want the Taiyoukai to think that, because of the claim, he couldn’t see anyone else. Although the Taiyoukai never deemed necessary to respond to her exclamation that he couldn’t very well stay alone for the rest of his demon life, he had planned on it centuries before meeting her.

As a young puppy, after seeing the rupture between his parents, the then young male had decided that mated life was not for him and he had lived out his adolescence and most of his adult life with one goal in mind: never to be mated.

But now that he had claimed the miko, mated life didn’t seem so bad … actually, he could only see the positive sides of it; getting pleasure whenever you felt like it … without being afraid of diseases and what not, not having to “chase” tails, no sappy romantic fool following you wherever you go, no horrible morning scenes or messy “break-ups”. Really who could ask for more when you have been living with a pesky little miss-I-want-to-know that keeps asking questions for no apparent reason… like she was right now. His musing was interrupted by the Miko's voice.

“What are you doing? Oh sorry, I’m bothering you aren’t I? Yup seems so since you aren’t responding to me.” The miko was saying as she stood beside him. “I was wondering if you would join me for a walk but since you are SOOOO busy that you are not answering my questions, I’ll go by myself.” The miko said as she turned her back on the Demon, walked across the foyer and left the apartment without another word.

If she thought he was going to run after her, she was wildly misled by her assumptions. Although has he sat there, minutes passed and his mind started contemplating all that could go wrong, his bothersome conscience told him that even if Inuyasha wouldn’t dare come close to her now, there were still thugs out there… thugs that could easily hurt her … or even worse kill her. He could always call Yue, ask him to hurry after the girl, yet the idea of sending someone else after his charge didn’t seem quite right. Yes, he had done it before … before she had accepted his claim... before he was contemplating mating her … before he felt like she was his.

Rapidly rising for the desk chair, in quick unfaltering step, he made it to the door, locking it behind him, before running up the stairs to the street level and started toward the direction he could still smell her sweet scent in the air. About halfway up the street, he paused for a second scanning to the horizon to see if he could spot her. Nothing. No visible specter, shadow or sign she had passed through. Worry form in his mind as his stoic face surveyed his surroundings. Her scent had vanished as if something had suddenly whisked her away. His heart started beating rapidly against his rib cage as horror movies played in his mind eye.

Where could the girl have gone?


	16. Chapter 16

The buzz of the forest creatures sounded so far away as her senses became aware of her surrounding. Wondering how she had got there, she slowly backtracked in her mind to find out what happened. As far as she knew, she had been walking toward the convenient store when something had smack her in the back of the head, and everything had gone dark after that. 

Without moving a muscle she analyzed her body and her surroundings to figure out if she was in one piece and if there was a way to get out of this situation alive. 

She could feel the sun on her face and the moisture from the morning grass was seeping through her shirt and jeans. The breeze that she remembered following through her hair earlier in the morning felt different laying there. 

Finally deciding to open her eyes, she could see the July sun filtering through the canopy of the forest. Up in the higher branches, the mid-morning songbirds were perched, quietly standing by. That was her sign that something horribly wrong was about to happen. Normally these songbirds would be chanting their pleasure of the streaming sun and favorable temperature, but today they were quiet as a mouse. It was as if they were listening, waiting for something... Something the young maiden wasn’t sure she was ready to face.

Sitting up, she felt her head grow light, and her surroundings started swimming in front of her eyes. Shutting her eyes, she shook her head to clear her vision, but rapidly realized it was a very bad idea. As soon as chin was touching her shoulder she felt a snap in the back of her neck, just below her skull, and then a burning sensation was felt throughout her shoulder and down her shoulder blade. Letting out a whimper of pain, she heard someone laugh to her right. As eyes traveled to the sound, her mind process the voice that came with that laugh.

“You really thought I would give up?” the question was asked in the cruelest way anyone could have phrased the question. “You stupid ningen. You deserve everything that is coming your way. And so much more you stupid whore. You reek of him. Was it good when he came in you? Did you think that he would protect you from me?” the voice of her harasser grew louder and louder until he was literally spitting mad. “You stupid Shit! Was it worth it to give up your body to the first comer?” replied her attacker.

The fear she first felt at seeing to Hanyou was rapidly overturned by anger coursing through the Miko's body as tears of fury rolled down her cheeks.

“Oh please stop your crying! It’s not like it’s going to get anywhere with me.” snapped out the half-demon standing before her. It was as if someone had just slapped her. The tears that had been coming in full rivulet stopped cold in their tracks.

“How dare you speak to me that way” she replied venomously.

“I will speak to you any way I desire.” came the smug response.

“You have no right to treat me this way” she answered her voice quivering slightly. All the anger she had felt toward his degrading comments left her as he gripped her arm forcefully, leaving her fearful of the demon he had been becoming before her very own eyes for the past couple of years. The miko could still remember how loving he had been at first... But now, as he was leaving another bruise on her by the sheer force with which his vice grip fingers were holding on to her, the young girl knew full well the man she had fallen in love with many years ago had never really excited and that no matter how many hours of praying and hoping she had done before would change what he really was.

A Possessive jerk that didn’t deserve everything she had given to him. Her resolve set, she squared her jaw and looked at him right in the eyes, as he replied to her comment.

“It is my right to treat you any way I see fit … You know as well as I do that you belong to me.” was the growled response of the hanyou. Although it had been said softly in her ear, the miko knew that it was only the calm before the storm but indifference washed over her. Before she would have felt fear, now she felt surprisingly calmed and ready for whatever was to come.

Rising her head, she surveyed the angered look on the hanyou’s face. “I NEVER belonged to you.” she answered surprisingly calmed “I am not an object that you can perceive as your possession. I am a person who has feelings and thoughts. Whom can decide who she loves and who she’ll to spend the rest of her life with. You may have claimed me before but your claim has been removed. From now on I am my own person, and no matter what you decided I will not follow.” she continued slowly collecting her miko power around her. What was it that Sesshomaru had said? Being a miko, she was as powerful if not more powerful then him. If he could beat the crap out of Inuyasha, so could she.

“You will always belong to me, no matter what my asshole of a brother might have told you. The first claim is always to most potent and if I decided that I want a whore as a mate I can claim you as my own and nothing my father may do will change that, sweetheart.”

“You are delusional, Inuyasha. I’ll never be yours. Never Again.” she said before she felt the half-demon’s fingers leave her body as if someone had pried them open one by one. “I am ordering you to leave me alone. You shall always be more then 100 kilometers away from me and my family at all times and if you ever come near me again, understand that I will fry your stupid ass.” said the miko before her miko energy burst forth in a bright purple-pink light, hitting the hanyou straight in the middle of the chest and knocking him out cold.

Panting, she fell on one knee, her hand supporting some of her weight. She felt suddenly drained out of all energy, but something told her that she needed to move and quick before anything else happened.

Pushing herself up with the last ounce of energy left in her lite body, Kagome put one foot in front of the other, even though to her the ground seemed to swerve, and her surroundings seemed to spin around her, she kept walking until she fell both knees to the ground. The young girl had taken maybe 10 steps away from the scene.

In a faraway land she heard Yue and Sesshomaru talking to each another, she felt someone picking her up... now that she was safe, she let her senses be drowned by the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that was written for this work.   
> I don't know if I will ever pick it up again or what will happen to it. Like I said I'm doing some copy-paste from Dokuga where I had the pen name FallenTenchi.


End file.
